Alpha Phase
by gethTECH
Summary: Jayce becomes an unwilling volunteer in one of Viktor's experiments.


"Is it not glorious?"

The stainless steel slab reflected the strange, green glow that seemed to pulse through the entire room. It outlined Viktor's erratic silhouette; his robotic hand was twisting and twitching as his arms rose up, as if giving praise to a god. There was no god in that containment tube; Jayce could see that much. He shifted uncomfortably on the cold table Viktor had him tied down to- well, not tied. Shackled and welded to an operating table more like. At this point Jayce couldn't even give a sarcastic answer to Viktor's question.

"What...is it?"

His question was met with a maniacal cackle. "My creation. My child. Life, created from nothing. Soon to be the ultimate life form!"

Ultimate life form my ass. Looks like something Kog'Maw vomited up. Jayce snarled in his head. It was just a huge blob of glowing green...stuff. Just stuff. He couldn't think of anything that could be so viscous, fluid, airy, and...conscious. Jayce swore he could feel something staring at him, but Viktor had his back turned. Was that stuff eying him? He made a disgusted expression, and the ooze writhed in its tank. Viktor lowered his arms and looked at Jayce over his shoulder. Too many eyes on him. He shifted uncomfortably in his bindings.

"Is this why you dragged me down here? To show me your science project?"

Viktor scoffed, moving away from the tank with a whiff of his cape. Jayce could hear the clanking of glass and metal.

"No, no...of course not. I needed a volunteer for my next experiment and, well, you are indeed as good as any lab yordle." Jayce couldn't see it, but he could smell something burning. "And much more responsive." He chuckled, in that stupid robotic voice that made Jayce want to punch his mask off with a hammer.

"I was pondering this today as I watched it grow; how will I keep it fed? How will I teach it speech? How will it breed?" Viktor turned towards Jayce, laughing at his horrified expression. With the flick of an unseen switch Jayce went from lying on an operating table to being suspended vertically by his wrists, which wasn't the most pleasant of sensations. He hissed and tried to move into a more comfortable position, but it was basically impossible.

Viktor chuckled and approached him, and that's when Jayce realized he wasn't wearing a goddamn shirt. In his robotic hand Viktor held a small vial of brown liquid; in his left hand, a small brush. He dipped said brush into the vial and smeared the foul-smelling liquid across Jayce's bare chest. It smelled like rotten vegetables and way too much vanilla.

"What is this crap?" Jayce growled, burying his nose into his shoulder so he didn't have to smell it as much.

"Concentrated pheromones." Jayce could hear the smile in Viktor's voice and he hated it and knew he was going to hate what was about to happen.

"You're not- no, even you're not that crazy."

"I'm afraid I am." Viktor laughed again and tossed the empty vial aside, walking back up to the tank. The ooze clung to the glass in an almost impatient manner. Jayce swallowed a lump in his throat.

"What happened to your glorious evolution, huh? That didn't involve mutant slime creatures."

"We must weed out the weak to assure only the strongest survive. It can smell your fear, Jayce..." There was a small control panel in front of the containment chamber. With a few quick button presses a calm female voice rang throughout the room.

"Unsealing containment chamber A."

The smell of the pheromones was making Jayce feel nauseous and dizzy; the edges of his vision were blurring in and out. A loud hisssss resounded through the laboratory and the top of the cylindrical tank came slowly up. Quarantining chemicals that were being constantly sprayed into the tank leaked out the top and slowly, the ooze edged its way to the top and over into the room. It pooled onto the floor around Viktor's feet and shook violently for a moment. There was a strange pop and what was almost like a limb shot out and grabbed the top of Jayce's boot.

"Oh shit," He swore under his breath. He tried to shake it off but his ankle was securely fastened to the table. Moving his body made his head hurt; or was the smell just doing that? Fuck, he couldn't tell. Before he realized it the slime had quickly migrated to his chest, settling over his entire front and vibrating gently against the pheromones. Jayce had seen some disgusting things in his day, but the feeling of something that shouldn't even exist vibrating against your chest all slimy and wet yet solid and knowing took the cake. Jayce shut his eyes tight and decided to wait for the thing to get bored and move off of him.

"You're lucky I fed him earlier today." Viktor chimed in, the enjoyment he was feeling etched in his words. As soon as I get out of here you're going to die so many times you'll- Jayce gasped in surprise when he felt the form creeping downwards- and then he immediately regretted gasping.

A thick glob of the thing forced its way into his mouth, stealing his breath for a moment before he remembered he had a nose to breathe out of. He tried to scream obscenities at Viktor but words only came out as muffled groans of protest.

Thankfully he still had trousers on, but when he opened his eyes and looked down he almost wished they were gone. The thing was slowly moving off of his chest(for the most part) and squeezing into his pants, putting so much unwanted pressure on his crotch he almost cringed. Eventually the mass of the monster became too much, and he could hear the seams of his pants and undergarments slowly tearing as it writhed around on top of him. He groaned, in an awkward mix of trying to yell at Viktor again and feeling something this close to sensitive flesh. Granted that something was a literal something that was created in some hellish way by his archnemesis, but it was something. He heard some of the ooze hit the floor as the seam near his crotch completely gave way.

It started pulsing. It was throbbing a slow, steady beat as it worked its way slowly down Jayce's throat, inching down with every pulse. It was solid and slick and absolutely revolting. His gag reflex caused his throat to contract upon the writhing appendage, and then it started to vibrate. Jayce made a noise of absolute revulsion, the vibration resonating throughout his whole body, and the ooze the epicenter. He was surprised he hadn't vomited yet; the thing would probably just force the vomit back down somehow anyways.

"Interesting indeed."

Jayce's eyes snapped open. Viktor- he was fucking watching. There was no emotion on that mask of his and his words sounded purely scientific, but Jayce knew- he fucking knew- that Viktor was enjoying this. Jayce wanted to make a snappy remark but there was a bit of a blockage in his throat.

"Ofmmmm-!" In that brief moment of thought the ooze had taken its liberties with Jayce's body. He could feel a small tendril snake itself up inside of him, and he shook uncomfortably at the intrusion. A second tendril wrapped around his flaccid cock, squeezing experimentally. He groaned in another one of those swearing at Viktor and pleasure mixed up moments. The tendril pulled out of him, granting him a bit of relief before it was replaced with a bigger one.

A way bigger one. Jayce audibly whimpered as it entered him. It wasn't dry; it was slick and smooth and still pulsing at a steady beat, though the vibrating had stopped. Another tendril- they were too large to be called tendrils, bloody tentacles was what they were- wrapped itself around Jayce's cock, joining with the first one and slithering awkwardly around his genitals. With every pulse the tentacle inside of him seemed to grow bigger. He groaned again.

The ooze quivered and stopped all movement for a moment, but that moment seemed like an eternity for Jayce; but when time collapsed upon him again he desperately wished that second lasted longer. The throbbing mass inside of him began to move, in slow steady thrusts at first. The ones around his cock did the same, urging him to stiffness despite the pain running through his body. Gradually the tentacle fucking him picked up its pace, a sickening squelch coming from between his thighs occasionally. Jayce curled his toes and felt like he couldn't breathe; probably because he couldn't. His breaths were shallow and labored through his nose, but the mass only went deeper down his throat and into his ass.

When the tentacle slammed against his prostate Jayce cried out loudly against the mass in his mouth and arched his back off of the table, tears forming in his eyes. The ooze ceased its motion for a moment, wondering what had just happened. It repeated the same motion, sending another wave of painful ecstasy through him. The ooze decided it enjoyed that and continued, unrelentingly grinding itself into his prostate and jerking him off at a faster pace as well. It was too much. Way too much. The pressure building up in his pelvis was begging to be released, but Jayce was having a hard time coming because he was conscious that he was being fucked by a bloody slime creature. It was disgusting but it felt so good and so horrible that he knew his body would give in soon.

And it didn't take that long. The tentacle inside of him had enlarged past the point of realism and his cock was completely engorged by the other two, making it form a sort of sheath of constant throbbing pressure. Then the vibrating started again. Jayce was moaning like a whore at this point, desperately wanting the release that his body practically refused him. He felt like he'd been on the edge of orgasm for hours now; and it well may have been. How long had this fucking torture been going on?

Just like that the tentacles sent him over the edge; slamming into him one last time Jayce came, shuddering violently and half biting onto the thing in his mouth while letting out a long, prolonged moan of relief.

He may have been sated- but the ooze wasn't. It quivered again after stilling itself and withdrew from Jayce's mouth and throat. He gagged at the feeling of it leaving but took large gulps of the air he had missed so damn much. Jayce assumed it was over; and as he was trying to find his voice again the tentacle in his ass continued its frenzied pumping. At least he had his mouth free to scream now.

And he did just that, leaning his head back with his teeth gritted in pain and a sick pleasure he no longer wanted to feel. The pain soon overwhelmed it though. Would this thing ever be sated?

Jayce soon received his answer. After a few painful slams the tentacle stilled, and Jayce had the displeasure of being the dispenser of this thing's cum. It emptied into him, making his bottom half feel stuffed and disgustingly empty at the same time. The sensation made him gag. He tensed up as the thing slowly left his body, sighing heavily after it left and retreated completely to a pool on the floor. A few footsteps and a mechanical noise and he was suddenly on his back again. Jayce didn't even notice his wrists had gone numb.

"Very interesting indeed." Viktor mumbled to himself, and Jayce heard him scribble something down on a piece of paper. He remembered that he was incredibly angry at Viktor and needed to punch him immediately; but exhaustion took over his body and locked his eyelids shut. He lost consciousness to Viktor's voice.

"Round one of alpha testing complete. Will continue at a later date."


End file.
